


Rock Star

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cocaine, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Tour Bus Sex, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Alaska never flirts with band members behind bars late at night. She never even comes to bars alone. But yet, here she is, tipsy, with the most attractive woman she's seen probably ever. She's offering her drugs and checking her out- who could say no? Sharon grins again."Yeah? Well those guys get a little loud. I'm pretty sure I stashed some on the tour bus. Want to come with?"Alaska smiles, flicks her hair back a little."Show me the way, rock star."





	Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i thought of this yesterday and have been thinking about it nonstop haha hope u enjoy!!! <3

Lightning strikes, lighting up the sky and making Alaska flinch. She hurries down the wet sidewalk, her heels clicking against the cement. She can see the flickering neon sign of a bar down the street and thinks to herself that it'll have to do. She was heading back from a friend's party and the rain hadn't started until after she left. She wasn't drunk, she'd only had one glass of wine, but the idea sounded great right about now. Alaska hugs her hoodie around her as she pushes through the glass door.

It's immediately noticeably warmer inside, Alaska slips her jumper off her shoulders and ties it around her waist. She's happy with her outfit decision, a tight black dress that showed off her figure perfectly. She's satisfied to notice that she catches a few eyes. It's fairly full, people mulling around, laughing, sipping drinks. Alaska takes a seat at the bar, running her fingers through her tousled, damp hair.  
"Can I get you anything?" A distinctly Russian accent asks. Alaska looks up to the bartender- a tanned woman with choppy blonde hair. 

"Uh... Screwdriver, please?" Alaska asks, rubbing her hands over her wet arms. The Russian nods, twirls around to get the bottles. As she's pouring her drink, the bar erupts into applause and cheering. Alaska turns in her seat, hair flicking out over her shoulder. A band is making their way onto the stage, all punks, from the looks of it.

"One screwdriver." The Russian announces, sliding the cup over to Alaska, who catches it in the palm of her hand.  
"Who's playing?" Alaska asks as she takes her first sip. The woman looks up, grins.  
"Some alternative band from Pittsburgh. I don't know them, but apparently they're getting quite popular."

The Russian rolls her r's, colours the words with her thick accent. Alaska likes it, she finds.  
"What's up everyone!" 

Alaska turns to listen to the singer speak and her heart almost stops. This girl is unreal. 

Black hair in a messy bun on top of her head, curly tendrils framing her face. She's wearing tight skinny jeans, ripped up at the thighs and knees and showing off porcelain pale skin. Her figure is incredible, Alaska is almost jealous. The crowd cheers and she smiles, thick, burgundy lips turning upwards.  
"We're the House of Haunt from Pittsburgh." She introduces. Her voice is smooth and kind of husky. It's insanely hot. A guy in the crowd whoops and she she laughs, looking down and fixing the shoulder of her fishnet top. She's wearing only a bra underneath.

Alaska turns around properly in her seat as the band starts to play. It's good music, all rocky bass and heavy drums, edgy but sexy, almost. The lead singer sways her hips and shakes her head, pumping up the audience and putting on an amazing show, even just for the bar they're in. Alaska can picture this girl in a stadium full of thousands of people. 

The Russian bartender watches with her, sliding her drinks when she asks and cheering along with the crowd. The singer makes eye contact with Alaska, icy blue eyes locking with hers. Even while performing, the girl gives her a once-over, clearly impressed with what she was seeing. Alaska smirks at her, angles her body so that her legs are crossed and the singer can see the curve of her ass perfectly. 

As the show draws to a close, the girl pulls her hair out of the bun, dark hair falling down her back as she whips her head forward, curling the microphone cord around her wrist. They finish their final song and the bar cheers, raising their drinks and applauding.  
"Thank you guys, so much. We're the House of Haunt and I'll be backstage for about the next hour." 

The singer says the last part to Alaska directly, sending her an unmistakable wink. Alaska smiles as the singer grins at her, poking her tongue out a little as she leaves the stage. The bartender cackles, tapping Alaska's shoulder.  
"You better get back there." She nods, tilting her head over to the back door of the club. Alaska pays for her drinks quickly but the Russian hands her a shot glass. Vodka. Alaska furrows her brow.

"On the house." She swears. Alaska thanks her and downs it, pulling a slightly sour face at the taste. She makes her way through the dissipating crowd to the back door that the band disappeared through. 

It leads to outside, a shelter covering Alaska from the heavy rain. The band is out there, along with a few others, lighting cigarettes and talking about the show. They look cool, all leather and smoke. Laughing and coughing and swearing. Alaska smiles to herself, pulling a cigarette out of her hoodie pocket.  
"Hey, you need a light?"

It's the singer, Alaska knows before she even looks up. She dangles the Marlboro between her pouted lips and looks at her. Her eyes are smoked out in black, beautiful against her creamy pale skin under the flickering light.  
"Sure, thanks." Alaska says. The girl steps forward, silver zippo lighter in hand, and lights up the end of Alaska's cigarette. Alaska inhales deeply, blows the smoke away from her.

"Alaska." She introduces herself, leaning against the wall. The girl's eyes trail up Alaska's body, from her heels to her cleavage, a smirk on her face.  
"Sharon." 

The girl- Sharon- takes a drag of her own cigarette and whistles to one of her band members.  
"Got any blow left?"  
The girl nods, high-fiving a guy in a studded denim jacket and opening the door to what Alaska can only assume is the green room. Sharon turns back to her.

"You wanna join? I don't know if you're into blow, but we've got, like, vodka." Sharon laughs gruffly. Alaska takes another drag and looks back up into Sharon's eyes.  
"Sure. I'm into everything." 

Alaska never flirts with band members behind bars late at night. She never even comes to bars alone. But yet, here she is, tipsy, with the most attractive woman she's seen probably ever. She's offering her drugs and checking her out- who could say no? Sharon grins again.  
"Yeah? Well those guys get a little loud. I'm pretty sure I stashed some on the tour bus. Want to come with?"

Alaska smiles, flicks her hair back a little.  
"Show me the way, rock star."

Sharon takes her hand and pulls her around the corner, where there's a big, white bus waiting, obviously empty of people. Alaska puts her hoodie back on as they prepare to rush through the rain. And then they're running, squealing and laughing and trying not to slip as Sharon tugs open the back door.  
"Here we go. Home sweet home." Sharon sighs, rubbing her hands together. She flicks the light on and Alaska inhales the scent of weed and cologne. It's nice. There's a soft-looking couch, every surface cluttered with glitter and rolling papers and McDonald's wrappers.

"Cool. You guys been on tour for long?" Alaska asks, unzipping her hoodie and hanging it over the edge of a table. Sharon reaches into a bunk and pulls out a baggie of white powder, humming in contentment.  
"A few weeks now. Just a couple more cities left, I think. It's been cool." 

Sharon turns back around, eyes taking in Alaska's figure again. She flicks the baggie with a black fingernail and collapses down onto the couch, leaning down to cut it up into lines.  
"Come, sit. It's real comfy." Sharon promises, wiggling a little. Alaska laughs and takes a seat beside her, crossing her legs. She watches the rain run down the windows, the glass fogged up a little from how cold it is outside. She's entranced by the way the raindrops run into each other, drip down, until Sharon hands her a rolled up $50 note.

"Ladies first." She says gracefully. Alaska smiles and leans down. As she's inhaling, she feels her dress pull up a little, expose her black panties. She doesn't fix it. Her line is done quickly and Alaska shoots up, holds her nostril and sighs.  
"Yeah?" Sharon asks with another grin. Alaska nods, presses the note into her hand.  
"Fuck, yeah."

The coke is filling her with confidence, with energy. Her heartbeat feels like a hummingbird's wings as she watches Sharon snort a line. And then another. Sharon sighs and leans back into the couch, eyes fluttering shut as she arches her back a little. Alaska's eyes drop down to Sharon's exposed midriff, soft skin, cold and probably damp. Alaska reaches out and twirls a piece of Sharon's hair around her finger. 

"Do you normally bring girls back to the bus, rock star?" Alaska's asking before she can stop herself. Sharon's eyes open and she picks up Alaska's hand, playing with her fingers a little. It feels so good, the way she's touching her so gently. Alaska's glad that she's not pretending she doesn't know what Alaska wants.  
"Never ones this pretty." Sharon whispers back. She presses a kiss to the palm of Alaska's hand. Her lips are soft and supple on her cold skin and Alaska lets out a little hum before giggling. 

"I don't believe that." She shakes her head, props herself up onto her knees. Sharon smiles, entertained, and kisses Alaska's knuckle before reaching back and pulling her onto her lap, hands tight around her waist. Alaska laughs again, puts her hands on the back of Sharon's head.  
"No?" She mumbles, her eyes on the exposed skin of Alaska's chest. She makes the first move, leaning down to connect her lips with Sharon's. 

Sharon wastes no time, softly slipping her tongue inside Alaska's mouth and deepening it. Alaska grinds down onto her, moaning breathily into her mouth. Sharon's hand moves down to her ass, squeezing it slightly while the other gathered hair up at the back of her head, keeping Alaska still.

Alaska is dripping wet. It's the mixture of the coke, the danger of being caught and the fact that she's hooking up with a rock star.  
"Look at you, baby." Sharon murmurs against her lips. Alaska flushes, wiggling her hips a little to relieve some of the tension between her legs. 

"Hmm, Sharon." Alaska mewls. Sharon lets out a soft gasp as Alaska starts to trail kisses across her cheek, down to her neck. Alaska wants to make Sharon moan so badly, she realises. Wants to make her feel good. Alaska drops to her knees suddenly, running her hands down Sharon's thighs. She can feel her skin through the rips in her jeans. 

"F-fuck." Sharon stutters, raising her hips up and tugging her jeans and panties down, leaving her bottom half completely bare. Alaska is so buzzed and so horny, she dives right in, her tongue flat and wet against Sharon. As she licks her, she can hear people leaving the bar, just around the corner from the bus, drunkenly stumbling towards taxis. 

Alaska sucks her clit, making an obscene 'pop' noise when she pulls away. Sharon's hand is in her hair again, tugging at it slightly and making her moan as she eats her out. Alaska looks up at her, eyes closed, trembling. She feels proud. 

"A...Alaska. Fuck." Sharon's mumbling, pulling at Alaska's hair harder. Alaska uses her thumb to rub tight circles onto Sharon's clit, making her bite down onto her lip and groan. Her mouth is falling open, thighs tightening around Alaska's head and she knows she came. Sharon is panting brokenly, pulling her panties up. She barely even caught her breath before she's gripping Alaska's wrists and pulling her back onto her lap. 

Alaska whimpers at the manhandling as Sharon crashes their lips together again. Alaska can't breathe. Sharon's fingers are pushing her panties to the side, slipping inside her. Sharon's fingers are fucking her as Alaska kisses her, biting down on her bottom lip a little. 

It's frantic and rushed and the hottest thing Alaska has ever done in her entire life. Bouncing slightly on Sharon's fingers while her thumb rubs her clit, crying out a little when the pleasure gathers in the pit of her stomach. 

Sharon pulls away and kisses Alaska's breast, nosing her bra to the side and licking one of her nipples carefully. Alaska moans loudly, aware that someone could hear, and grabs Sharon's shoulders. 

"You gonna come?" Sharon almost growls, her voice rumbling. Alaska nods shakily and closes her eyes. The dark haired girl times it perfectly, pulling her in for a kiss just as Alaska's coming around her fingers, whining softly into her mouth.  
"Pretty baby. God." Sharon's mumbling, placing gentle kisses on the corner of Alaska's mouth as she slows her breathing, stops her chest from heaving. 

Alaska rolls off her and tugs her panties up, fixing her bra as Sharon pulls her jeans back up.  
"That was... Holy fuck, Sharon. You're amazing." Alaska gushes. Sharon chuckles and cuts together another line.  
"You think?" Sharon smiles before she inhales the power through her left nostril. Alaska nods and sits on the couch again. 

Alaska still thinks Sharon is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She can see her tattoos through the gaps in the fishnet fabric of her top. Alaska might like to trace over them with her fingertips as she kissed Sharon, braid her hair, make her breakfast.  
"You want my number?" Alaska asks softly. Sharon looks at her, blue eyes sparkling, and nods.  
"That'd be great. This tour's over in a few weeks. I might come back and visit." Sharon winks. 

Alaska scrawls the number on a slip of paper and puts it on Sharon's knee just as she hears the rest of the band start to leave the green room.  
"Well, I'd better be going. I'll call a cab." Alaska sighs, standing up and fixing her hair in her reflection on the window.  
"Yeah?" Sharon asks. Alaska turns to her after putting her hoodie on, pulling the hood up. She nods.  
"I'll call you. Soon as I get the chance."

Alaska smiles wide as she pulls the door open.  
"See you, rock star."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed! <3 lots of love


End file.
